Hammy
Hammy is a Red squirrel from the Over the Hedge comic strip and the movie of the same name. How does one describe his lifestyle? Well... Hammy see's the world through eyes dipped in sugar. It might make him vulnerable to RJ's peruasivenss, but at least he show's there's allways hope and most that there still is innocence in the world. Comic Strip According to what RJ says, in the early days of "Over the Hedge" Hammy lived a happy life untill he got ran over by a truck, and buried in a pizza box. Than a new squirrel by the name of Sammy came out of the blue. Sometime between then and 2005, he would look like a nutty (no pun intened) squrirrel, one time even looked like a mouse! At times didn't know he was a squirrel (at one time, he said that he thought he was reincarnation of Elvis). He also could not get that his tail was a part of him, not to mention the fact that he would use his head to crack open nuts(all likely due to his ADD). Then, in December of 2005, Sammy was talking to his reflection and, even shocking in the comic world, changed sides. On the other side of the mirror RJ is known as JR, Verne is known as Elrod, lost is called "The Show Where The Writers Make It Up As They Go Along", Instead of Super-Sizeing, they Mega-Make, there's a gumdrop bush and a lollipop tree, it's the religious Left ''and the liberal ''Right, but Michael Jackson is just as creepy(JR said he's a universal constant). But RJ and Verne got a new wacky squirrel pal (but does this mean that on the other side it was a squirrel named Sammy that got ran over and then a squirrel named Hammy ''come along?) who can play The Tequila song, along with many others, with his armpit, and is left-headed. Since then, Hammy's achievemants include the garden gnomes telling him(and beliveing) that: #They invented Lint, #discovered Norway where they struck oil, #ended up on a island which they baced "LOST" after, #But ABC bought there rights for a Lifetime supply of ''Dominos Pizza, becoming leader of the neighborhood animals but quit, just to name a few. Movie In the film, Steve Carell voices hammy (which might explain why hammy sugested to call the hedge 'steve', besides the fact it's a pretty name). Hammy was the second member of the family to wake up (after Verne), and, well looking for the nuts he stored last year, he 'discovered' the hedge. He helped with the heists along with the rest of the family ( not counting Verne), smiling all the while. But when Verne offended the family, from one of few moments where Hammy feels anything other then happy not stupid":(. Hammy even helped the family get home by starting the GPS {GPS:Select destination. Hammy:(frantically banging on screen) '''TAKE US HOME! TAKE US TO THE LOG!!! '''GPS: Previous destination selected. Make legal U-turn.) He also filled the log with the nuts he found in hammy time. Games In the Over the Hedge video game, hammy was just as funny as he was in the movie. Thorughout the game, Hammy keeps the same personality, saying things like "hey, it looks like a cave in here. Pardon my french.", "O.K. I zoned out for a minute there. Define 'the television is broken'.", or "If those things see us we'll get caught! Either way we win!". His weapons of choice, a stick and the boomerang. He also stared in Over The Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts. Basically, the gang is getting there cable for FREE, but Boris the bevaer cuts down a telephone pole and blams it on Dwayn, so you spend the game to get the TV back. In the over the hedge dvd game, hammy is one of four tokens and host two minigames. Category:Animals Category:Protagonists